Joining the madness
by zero00359
Summary: Abandoning their life in Death city for five years, they came back, hoping for a new start. But why did they leave in the first place? What are they hiding...? And why does she know his father so well? He needed to know... KidxOC Tsubaki/LizxOC
1. Chapter 1: Their arrival

Me: Yup! So here's a Soul eater story I'm starting... and you're probably asking [or not] how and why i'm starting another story when i'm supposed to be writing my other ones.

Black*Star: It was because of me wasn't it, Aria-chan!?

Me: Er...

Kid: You wish, Aria-chan only did it for the sake of symmetry. She knew there were barely any stories around that even revovle around the topic so she planned on writing one.

Me: What?

Soul:That is so uncool.

Maka: You boys are so stupid, of course Aria-chan only write this because of Kid.  
Me: Hey!

Tsubaki: Please don't tease Aria-san... She's been having trouble with this story all month. As I've heard she's been working on this rather than doing her own school work which is much more important seeing as she is at the moment getting ready for high school.

Black*Star: No way! How old are you!?

Me: Don't ask me that! My age will remain a secret from everyone in here! [I'm not old if that's what you're thinking.] And Tsubaki-chan is right...

Patti: Aw! Aria-chan is so nice! Writing a story about us instead of worrying about school. Kyahaha!

Liz: Why do I have a feeling that doesn't sound right.

Me: As I was saying... I wrote this story because of-

Soul, Black*Star, Maka, Liz, Patti: Death the Kid!

Me: O////O Shut up! It's not like I'm using myself as a character! I'm using Originals thank you very much! Quit teasing me!

Patti: Kyahahahaha~! Aria-chan's bwushing!!! xD

Tsubaki: Ano... Everyone please enjoy the first chapter. *bows*

Black*Star: And make sure to read through all of my parts at least 7 times! *Grins*

Kid: No! Change it to 8! Don't say 7! XO

--

"Finally!" A very excited and relieved looking red headed male screamed with joy, spreading his arms out in a excessive manner.

His partner threw him a slightly irritated look before sighing to herself mentally and using both her index and middle finger to push the rimless glasses further up her nose.

"...You're awfully energetic," She pointed out more or less earning a large grin from the man beside her.

"Well, of course! I can't wait to meet some new babes! Oh~! Just wait my fair maidens! I, the wonderfully handsome and sexy Leon has come back in honour of finally meeting you all!" He rambled on but didn't get a chance to continue as he had instead let out a defeated scream of pain while splurting out blood.

The source seemingly coming from a slender hand that had come in contact with the back of his neck.

"That should do it..." She murmured to herself, walking past the unconscious man, shifting a small duffle bag over her shoulder.

--

"Wow, is it just me or did Shibusen get larger? And... pointier?" said red haired man questioned, raising a hand to block the sunlight that shone past the tall and wide building.

"It's been 5 years, Leon. Of course it would change..." Said green haired girl sighed softly bowing her head to the ground and continuing to walk into the seemingly elegant gate.

"You're so mean to me, Yuki-hime!" Leon whined childishly.

"Shut up, you good for nothing weapon." His meister said coldly while overtaking him towards the gate.

"Why do you hate me so much, Yuki-hime!?" He continued to ramble on waving his arms about. "All I ever do is give you all of my undyin love and this is how you treat me!?"

"That's the thing..."

"Wah~! I hate you, Yuki-hime!"

"That's nice to know, Leon..."

"Stop it!"

--

"Oohh~! Who do we have here!?" The respectful leader of this place we call Death City exclaimed, leaning closer towards the mirror that reflected the ominous scene of the two said partners strolling towards the gate.

"School is about to start, chieu-ne." Death the Kid, son of the great Shinigami-sama said rising up from his leisurely posture against the throne.

"Wow~! They've grown so much! I can't even remember what they looked like the last time I saw them." The dark shadow covered man continued to say to himself, but at the same time ignoring his only son.

"Chiue-ne." The three striped boy repeated himself throwing his father an almost annoyed look, seeing as he was ignored. "I'm about to leave..."

"Ah~! Yuki-chan is as cute as always! I'm surprised Leon has survived living with her for these past years." Shinigami continued seeming to have ignored his only son, earning himself a slightly irritated irk mark throbbing on Kid's head before he quickly smoothed over his clothes and turning to leave.

"Let's go, Liz, Patti." He announce to his two female weapons close by.

"Right," Liz said propping herself off her leaning position on the chair.

"Yahahaha~! School! Yay!" Patti squealed before stretching her arms out.

He didn't really get it, his dad didn't seem busy but whenever he talked about some old friend or some adventure he had been in it sounded like he was really busy in his younger times. Which made him wonder, how old was he?  
Yes, Death the Kid never knew his father's age, but then again h didn't know much about his father's alias or what he really did before he was born. He probably wasn't even sure if he had a mother.

"You're spacing out, Kid." Liz pointed out from in-front of him.

"Huh?" He glanced up from his sudden trance. "Oh, sorry."

Focusing on walking past the chattering groups of excited students, all discussing the new number of souls collected over the past holiday. While some grimaced and grieved over about the souls they had failed to collect.

Kid glanced around, looking past through the small spaces before finally allowing himself into his homeroom where he was greeted by the looks of his friends and a couple of friendly smiles.

"Good morning."

--

"Hi~! My name's Leon, what's yours cutie?" The cheeky red head grinned boyishly towards a young short haired strawberry haired girl who blushed darkly and stammered out her name in reply.

"I-Ichigo..." Some of her friends giggled along.

"Such a cute name too!" Leon continued to compliment shamelessly. "Now what about you? I'm sure you all have cute names, so why don't you tell me all of them!"

"What about, stop harassing the poor girls and start sticking to the plan, Leon?" A dangerous voice gloomed behind him even scaring the group of girls behind him.

"Yuki-hime!" He tried to exclaime in his normal happy go lucky voice but seemed to fail as a sweatdrop instead rolled down the side of his head, slowly turning around around to meet the eyes of a murderer. "Wah~! Please don't look at me like that!?"

"Why not, Leon?" She continued to hiss out reaching to grab his collar and pull him up to her, that evil glint in her eye showed obviously enough. "I know how much you love the way I would always hang you up in that 'room' with all those chains wrapped around you."

"Eh!?" The group of girls behind him backed away slowly.

"Yuki! Don't do this, it's not fair!" He whined childishly.

"Not fair!?" She repeated in a near growl. "I'll tell you what's not fair, when you introduce me some random girl that comes crying to me afterward because you broke her little heart, and you know what the reason for that is!? It's always the same one, because you say that you've found someone else!"

"Gah..." By this time, Leon was already knocked out by her words, fear paling up his skin. The group he had been conversing with seemed to have already escaped the clutches of her scary wrath.

"Good." Yuki breathed in in relief, already taking the note that he probably wouldn't wake up in another 15 minutes or so. Just enough time to drag his sorry ass over to their destination, but of course not without catching a few looks from students. Throwing him over her back she set off.

"Yuki?" A familiar voice called from behind her, she nearly froze in the spot. Oh no, that voice, that creepy aura that slowly creeped up her back almost as if wanting to engulf her in some weird shadowed place where she would be tested and prodded with silver metal objects and that was exactly what this person wanted to do.

"It is you!" The voice exclaimed, she began to stiffly walk away. Her legs straining slightly from her weapon's weight on her back.

'You can't hear him... you can't hear him... he's not there...' She thought over and over trying to ignore the annoying tap of his shoes beating against the floor as he ran towards her.

"Damn..." Came out her favorite curse out of all curses as she felt herself being picked up in a pair of strong arms and finally lifted off the ground, her back pressed against a hard male form which she thoroughly recognized.

"You came back!" His voice echoed through the halls, more and more students throwing their gaze over towards them and making her feel that uncomfortable and unwanted attention that she despised.

Attention was something she didn't crave, more of something she would chew on for a little bit then spit out like it was piece of gum that didn't have a taste.

"Stein-hakusen, please let got of me. You're causing a scene." She sighed wiggling in his grip, despite her strangely short stature he had lifted her up so high from the ground she could see over the heads of some students and some who were at the other side of the hallway.

"Alright. Fine, I know how much you hate that stuff." He chuckled before setting her to her feet, hands coming over to smooth the rough texture of her coat.

"And I see that Leon-kun still hasn't found a way around your death glare." He half-joked pointing towards the still dazed and unconscious victim of Yuki herself.

"His mind is too full with pick-up lines he wouldn't even be able to remember half the threats I give him." She said tilting her glasses further up her nose before bending down to pick up the fallen weapon once again, up and over his back.

"Ah, that's true." Stein nodded following the younger female down the hall and towards the death room.

"Hey, Stein-hakusen..." Yuki called in a soft tone but loud enough to catch his attention.

"Hm?"

Taking a moment to pick the right words in ehr head, she stared hard at the ground almost as if she wanted it so badly to disappear underneath her, the intensity she that was inside this certain question almost too much to handle. She took in a swift breath of air, and tried to ignore her swelling heart.

"...I...Is...?"

"Why don't you ask me when we get there, ne?" He interrupted catching her attention instead as she turned to look at him with slightly widened eyes behind the clear glasses. "I'm Shinigami-sama would like to hear it too."

"Stein..." So much intensity... Why was it so painful?

--

They stepped up to where a large mirror was faced their way atop some steps that they climbed, some students seemed to be waiting atop talking quietly amongst themselves.

By now Leon was up and standing on his feet still a little light headed from his pathetic fall he managed to keep his mouth shut from all the females they had passed afraid of finding himself in a infirmary bed the next time he woke up.

"Ah~! And I see you've made it-" But the Shinigami was cut off by a quick movement that swished through the air and in a second the green haired girl herself was seen in a kneeling position with her head bent down to the floor, both hands planted firmly on the ground and with a loud cry of her voice everyone was silenced except for a certain three striped head boy whose eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the girl.

"I apologize Shinigami-sama! The traitor's Sakurai Yuki and Leon Striker both apologize deeply for our mistakes and wish to join the forces of Death City once more!" She said, Stein watching from behind and Leon wanting to reach out to his meister but was stopped by the teacher himself.

"Who is this...?" She heard someone whisper from close by but choosing to ignore it she only focused on the man behind the mirror.

"Shut up, Black Star!" A female voice this time hissed.

"Sakurai Yuki..." Came the voice of the man himself from the mirror, raising her head up to the call, her eyes hard with determination and her hands forming into fists.

"Hai." She answered.

At first there was a rather eerie silence that had passed through, the air seemed quite light out here but with this kind of tension it was almost impossible to decipher what everyone was thinking, in other words everyone was still and silent besides the Shinigami himself who had decided to break through the silence he had created in the first place.

"...We never shunned you out of Death city, remember that." He said. "We understand why the two of you left, and for that reason we knew you would be back... Your soul is strong Yuki-chan and with a soul such as Leon's you two are one of the greatest pairs Shibusen has ever seen, we needed- no, we wanted you back here, Yuki..."

Staring at the black covered man before her she sat up from the floor and her posture fell slightly limp, her eyes going slightly blank from staring off into space.

"It's good to see you too, old man~!" A cheerful voice cried from behind her, a nerve sparking from the girl, she urged back the feeling of smacking his head in from his disrespectful greeting.

"Leon-kun! You grew so tall!" The Shinigami conversed back with a grin.

"Aw, thanks! nice to see someone notice." He said sheepishly, running a hand suavely through his bed ridden red hair.

"Ah, Yuki-chan, Leon-kun. Since you're both back here we would like you to accompany these students to a special task I have set for them." Shinigami-sama said directing towards the group teens.

"This is my son by the way, Death the Kid." He smiled towards the three striped haired boy who greeted back with a simple nod and a quick smile.

"It's an honor to meet on of chiu-ne's great students. This is liz and Patti, my partners." He said to the girl whose eyes seem to bore into his golden ones.

"Hiya." The more bubbly looking one grinned.

"Hey there." While the taller one smiled.

She noticed something about him, it wasn't just that his soul wavelength was strong no less, but also the fact that his soul was different from everybody elses in here. In fact they all had different types of souls, yet strangely enough they matched perfectly as a fighting team.

She could easily pick out who was each one's partner just by their soul wavelength.

"Hey! I don't get it, she doesn't look any older than us so why is she escorting us?" A loud mouthed blue green haired boy with a distinct star birthmark on his shoulder yelled out throwing a very accusing finger towards the green head who didn't flinch back or seemed fazed at all.

"You idiot..." Death the Kid sighed in agrivation.

"Black Star..." A long haired tall girl said from behind him looking as if wanting to stop his sudden outburst. She was his partner.

"Isn't she a student?"

"Oh no, we're not it's just that-! Mff!" Leon began but was muffled by a strong slap of a hand across his mouth to silence the words that spilled out.

"Yes, we are students..." Yuki said letting her hand drop down to her side, she turned to the mirror.

"Shinigami-sama, I request for us to attend Shibusen again, if that's alright with you." She pronounce in a cool calm tone.

"You wanna go to school... again!?" He said almost sound a little taken aback. "Well... If you say so... But I guarantee you it won't be like last time."

"That's fine, you know I like a challenge." She seemed to smirk, her eyes glinting almost mischeviously behind her galsses.

"Alright, then you may also take this extra assignment that I have set for them, Maka-chan knows where to go so just follow her lead." He explained, Yuki and Leon nodded.

She turned to the girl with pigtails and noticed right away that her soul wavelength matched a certain somone whom she recognized all too well.

"You're Spirit-san's daughter?" She asked slightly surprising the girl who looked at her quite oddly, probably asking to herself how she would know this but decided maybe it didn't matter as much seeing as she was just escorted by Stein and had a seemingly close conversation with the Shinigami-sama himself.

She nodded. "This is Soul, my scythe." trying to add in a kind smile.

"Hey." The sivler head greeted with an almost Cheshire grin.

"And I am the great Black*Star! You better remember that!" The boy who had pointed at her before grinned while directing a thumb to his chest. "And this is Tsubaki!"  
"It's very nice to meet you." The kind looking girl smiled and gave a courteous bow towards her.

"Same here, cutie." Leon cut in coming in from behind his meister to grin towards the now blushing Tsubaki who seemed too flattered to even smile.

"Don't start, Leon." Yuki warned monotonously while tilting her glasses slightly for it to glare off the lights.

"Start what!?" He nearly complained. "It was a harmless act of flattery."

"Harmless?" She gave a subtle glare from behind those spectacles.

"Gah! Don't look at me like that!" He exclaimed turning to shield away from her womanly glare that was only specially directed to him.

"Eh...?" They had sweatdrops running down their heads.

"You kids should get going, the moon is about to set out." The trusted Shinigami-sama said to them.

"Hai!"

Turning to join in with the rest of the group, Yuki found herself stopped by non other than Stein who looked down at her with a rather strained look.

"Don't over do it, Yuki. You're not here for that..." He reminded softly not knowing a certain Death the Kid just happened to walk past the other side of the sensei, his ears catching everything.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stein-hakusen..."

'Over do it?' said boy thought glancing at the green haired girl who he noticed was almost perfectly symmetrical, except for the fact that her hair was done in up with a sleek ivory clip that held her hair up, but despite it's good style one side seemed slightly off to him.

He didn't like it... Not one bit.

--

Me: I'm very sorry for any mistakes that you might notice in there. I'm just too lazy to read through it and edit anything. . But I'm pretty proud of this story idea. :)

Kid: It's not symmetrical...

My sister: Nothing is symmetrical in this world, Kid...

Kid: What did you say!?

Me: What the hell are you doing here!?

Sis: Oh you know... just passing by to disturb your writing streak once again. *Laughs*

Me: get out!!!

So what you think? R&R pweez! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The alchemist: Samuel

Me: Yohohohoh! It's chapter two! Finally! :D  
Soul: Well that took a long time...  
Maka: What took you so long?  
Patti; Wahaha~! Aria-chan was playing final fantasy tactics on gameboy again~!  
Me: Wagh! patti, you traitor!  
Black*Star: So, it's been like this the whole time, huh?  
Everyone: Wah?  
Black*Star: Of all the people, Aria-chan, i never knew you would be the type to leave us all out to go and play your trivial games on gameboy!  
Me: Wh-What! I-I don't know Wh-what you're talking about, Bl-Black*Star!?  
Death the Kid: *Shakes head* Such an asymmetrical balance of life.  
Me: Hey!

* * *

"You're Tsubaki-chan, ne?" A smirking Leon asked slyly slipping in beside the dark haired girl who gave him a glance.

"Eh? Yes, that's me." She smiled at him, his heart almost fluttering with delight from the wonderful sight. Oh how he loved the way they smiled, they way they talked in that sweet tone, the way they walked, the way they looked...

"You're Leon-san, correct?" She asked more oblivious to the fact that his approach meant something more than just getting to know the new comrades.

"Hai! Glad you remember!" He grinned almost sheepishly, reaching back to run a hand through the soft fluff of his red mane. "No one ever seems to remember me since... well... I don't think I'm very memorable..."

"How lame..." Yuki's monotonous tone came from close by catching a flinch from her partner who decided to catch the others attention by crying out with fake tears.

"You're so mean, Yuki-hime!"

"I know..." Was her simple reply, causing more sweat drops to break down from the others.

"What's with this guy...? Always yelling out like he's ever gonna get any attention." Black Star huffed beside Soul who gave quirked up a brow at his hypocrisy.

Yuki glanced around from where they were, it was nearly pitch black except or the fairly dim glow that radiated from the grinning moon high above. She noticed how the street they walked through was so quiet, with hardly any light at all, everything here seemed so peaceful. She missed it all...

"Ne, Yuki." A voice called from beside her, turning towards the voice she met a pair of glimmering dark crimson eyes that stared right back at her in a relatively cautious way.

"What?" It wasn't supposed to come out in a rare hiss but a sudden heavy feeling welled up inside of her, it was like her own way of sensing something that bad was happening she hated the feeling.

"Eh?" Her partner arched a brow quickly noticing her sudden flinch, when your partners with one of the most stoic and cold people in the world, you notice everything. "Are you alright, Yuki?"

She winced, this time turning her head away so that no more unwanted attention might be pointed right to her. Attention was always something she avoided, not like she hated it, it was just that whenever everyone had their eyes her way it was always because of something ghastly or horrible that would just be too terrible to mention. She shuddered mentally at an involuntary memory that fitted itself in her thoughts, causing her to swallow thickly and shrug it away. Leon must've noticed that...

"It's nothing, what were you gonna say?" She asked with a less stiff tone this time, showing that she was simply trying to avoid the topic.

Leon gave her a skeptical before deciding to give up and look back on what he was meant to say on the first place, he took a quick glance towards the group of younger kids close by them, and then turned back, dark green eyes meeting his with a slightly puzzled look.

"Have you seen their soul wave lengths?" He whispered closely catching her now undivided attention but not after she had taken a look herself and nodded.

"...Can't say I'm not impressed." was her reply.

"I'm a little worried about the little blond one; she seems the type to notice everything." He went on catching her attention once again. "You've noticed haven't you? She can-"

"Yeah," She said reaching up to tilt her glasses. "She is her daughter after all."

"But do you think she's noticed something!?" He almost panicked at his partner's calm exterior. "I mean if they knew!"

"It wouldn't really matter now would it?" Yuki said with a soft sigh. "If they knew they wouldn't single us out or anything, we're here for something else, remember? So let's just stick to the plan, alright?"

"Hm... You're always so cool about this kinda stuff, Yuki. I wonder how you manage..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leon."

'What?' A certain Death the Kid thought from behind them, his presence seemingly unknown. 'What does she mean by they're here for something else?'

--

Death the Kid watched these so called 'old friends' of his father quite closely; ever since that he had heard that little conversation that they had a little while ago he had been very suspicious and strangely enough interested. Especially when they seem to know his father more than he does, he grew very suspicious. But all in all they seemed to act like perfectly normal teenagers, despite the fact that it seems almost impossible for them to know his father and Stein in that level and him not knowing them at all. It became all very confusing, even for him.

The night was growing even darker, they presumed it to already be well past midnight and all began to wonder if the journey was gonna take any longer.

"Say, where are we going anyway?" Soul asked his partner, folding his arms behind his head in a laid back posture.

"We're supposed to be finding an old evil alchemist that lives around here. Shinigami-sama said he's known for controlling human bodies and he thinks they might posses some souls for us to collect." Maka pronounced in a good intellectual manner.

But the explanation didn't seem to reach the other's in that way as Black Star huffed and frowned while folding his arms up his chest.

"But we've been walking around this dirty alleyway for hours! Who knows, maybe he packed up and left or something..." He said spreading his arms out to accentuate his words.

"Yuki-hime..." Leon nearly whined to his meister.

"What?"

"I don't sense anything at all... This is getting boring, can we go home now?" He said with a subtle exasperated groan in his tone. "...I'm sleepy."

But his words didn't seem to reach the girl as she was found staring off into the distance of the deep alleyway, he eyes seeming to narrow at the darkness that they were supposed to go through. He posture tensing slightly and her glasses glimmering with the sunlight.

"Yuki-san?" Maka asked trying to get the other's attention but failed seeing as she was seemingly immersed in whatever she was thinking... or looking.

"Oi, what's up with her?" Black Star asked Leon, jerking a thumb to said girl.

"Yuki?" Leon called out as well with a quirked eyebrow.

"Is it just me or did the alleyway get colder?" Liz said more to herself, reaching up to pull the white jacket closer to her body.

"Wah~! A draft just passed by! Wahaha!" Patti squealed almost like an excited little kid in a amusement park, her hands going over her shorts and slightly leaning down to the ground as if watching a small rabbit that was rubbing its nose.

"Hey, it did get colder." Soul suddenly said whirling around to take a glimpse of whatever might be behind him but he found nothing.

"What the-"

"He's here..." Yuki suddenly cut off Maka, attention now turned to her everyone wondered what she meant but it seems Maka was the only one who voiced out the question.

"What are you-?"

"He's always been here, he's been watching us." Yuki continued suddenly whirling around with a sharp look on her face as a sudden rush of piercing air came shooting between them, slicing a fine line across the flesh of Leon's shoulder causing him to gasp in alarm and turn to Yuki who called out.

"Leon, fire sword."

"Uh, right." He quickly nodded before jumping up in the air, seconds later Yuki was now wielding a beautifully unsheathed red blade that seemed to glow with it's claimed element. The hilt a perfect cross and a circle insignia was drawn over the blade just above the hilt, a simple Celtic design on the inside of it.

"Out of the way!" Yuki called out their confused gazes turned to her but was quickly shut off as they all jumped from their standing ground when a sudden last of powerful wind came crashing down on the cold ground.

"What in the hell was that!?" Black Star gasped from his new position on the platform.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried out before also turning into her scythe form, Black Star catching the weapon in his hands and grinning. "Hn, well whatever it was I'm gonna make sure to get if first."

"Soul!"

"Liz, Patti!"

Once all meisters were now wielding their weapons, they formed themselves into a position where their backs were against each other and their faces contorted with seriousness. Yuki held up her blade just when another slice of wind was to come crashing towards her.

Allowing her sense to become fully alive and aware of this current situation she noted how this certain threat seemed to not only be attacking from their side, she could feel gusts of wind being blown from different angles and sides, making it quite hard to decipher where he was about to attack next.

"Where in the hell is that bastard?" Black Star growled no growing irritated at the fact that they have been pushed around by these spontaneous blasts of wind. "He's really starting to piss me off!"  
"That's the point, idiot." Yuki said bluntly triggering a now very angry Black Star who began to ramble on to her about him not being an idiot.  
"Shut up, Black Star!" Maka hissed before turning her glare elsewhere. "I don't know where the creep is but I know he's somewhere nearby."

There was an eerie silence that had greeted them, tension building up thicker and thicker as more time passed.

"Why did he stop?" Soul asked from his form in the scythe.

"He's probably planning something." Leon more or less pointed out.

"Or…" Yuki stopped glancing over to her right, a slimy and old dark looking brick wall greeting her view; though behind the shadows something else had caught her gaze.

"He's right here." Swinging the sword by the hilt she murmured what seemed to be a command and in a fraction of a second her sword had changed magnificently blood red bow.

Gold and black wounding its way around the weapon like a pair of snakes.

The same Celtic design that on her blade was also engraved around the crimson, she pulled back with a thick stream of light following her fingers.

"She's using her spiritual power as arrows…" Maka murmured watching in amazement as Yuki released triggering some sort of small tornado that was now dashing towards them.

Yuki drew back, advising for them to jump away and they did. The circle of wind now beginning to clear and slowly stop to reveal a silhouette that seemed to be hiding behind the sheen all this time.

There stood a man, tall and proud with a flying cape and a dramatic look in his face. His grin showed that he was someone that liked to know that his presence was notified.

He grinned at them.

Maka and the rest stared back with a sort of look that said, 'is this for real?'

"Ah, hello there kids." He beamed with a flashy wink. "Did you enjoy my little welcome gifts?"

He twirled his wrist around forming a small circle of wind before blowing through it and letting it fade away in the cold night air.

Maka glared seriously, her eyes narrowing as she raised her weapon almost immediately ready for a fight. Death the kid followed and soon enough Black Star did as well, an almost crazy grin spreading across his face as he stepped in-front of the group.

He chuckled menacingly trying to show that he was the one with the most attitude around here.

"Oh my, don't tell me you're all technicians looking for more souls to destroy and eat." He said taking a slightly step back away. "Such a cruel occupation… meisters. And to think, as young as all of you"

"Quiet alchemist," Maka said firmly. "We're not here to talk; we know you've been responsible for grave digging and turning dead bodies into creepy zombies. So give it up."

"Oh, and I see we've got a feisty one around here." He smirked.

"She said quiet, old man!" Black Star tried to capture his attention.

"Black Star." Tsubaki said from her weapon form. "Please…-"

"I don't really care what you've done around here, but whatever it is it's taking way too much attention!"

A comical sweat drop rolled down the other's heads.

"Is he always like this?" Yuki murmured to Maka who nodded and sighed.

Suddenly there was an almost silent chuckle that rang through the chilly air, eyes turn and narrow once again to glare intensely to their enemy.

"You kids these days can be so amusing." He said with another quick chuckle, his hand coming up to flick away a strand of his shoulder length golden blond hair. "It makes me remember those times I had when I was a young lad like you."

"Who are you?" Yuki cut off with a cold tone edging in her voice.

Almost immediately a slightly heavy feeling came down on all of them, the alchemist seeming to have noticed first stopped to study the girl from head to toe for a quick moment before coming in contact with her calm green eyes. A strange smirk now replacing his features as he eyed her with great interest.

"Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself in the beginning." He said taking a graceful step forward and making a quick bow of the head towards them. "Samuel Chimsel."

He raised both his arms, all technicians taking caution and raising their weapons once again.

He grinned.

A sudden chill seeming to go through all them as another gust of wind came circling around his arms in a fast pace. The effect of lighting beginning to show, behind him the shadows seemed to fade away even farther as numerous figures began appearing through them.

Limping and staggering towards them, walking and almost jostling they watched with widened eyes as pale flesh came into sight. Soft snarling, jagged breaths, the glint of a sharp weapon…

"Wanna see part two of my present?"

* * *

Liz: i heard you were playing fire emblem too, how was that?  
Me: O.O U-um, fine...  
Patti: Oooh I heard you had a major crush on the thief in the game! *Grins*  
Me: *Blush* W-wah!? Th-that's a lie.  
Matthew: Somebody mention me?  
Everyone: O.O

Ahaha, random moments there! xD yeah, I'm cool like that.  
but anyway, tell me what you think after such a long update! Don't worry 'cuz after typing this I will be starting chapter three right away!

(Damn, I have to do my homework too.)


End file.
